narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Tatsumaki
Ran Tatsumaki (竜巻乱, Tatsumaki Ran) was a shinobi of Kirigakure and a member of the Kekkei Genkai Squad. Background At the age of seventeen she married Kyōfū Tatsumaki to secure an alliance for her clan. Years later she would be assigned to the Kekkei Genkai Squad alongside Sumire Yuki, Moeru Kazan, Jinrai and Midori who would be the leader. During her team's first meeting, she and Jinrai would be beaten by Midori for refusing to take him seriously as a leader. At some point during the war, Ran and her team came across a group of Konoha shinobi escorting a prisoner named Tanzō back to Konohagakure. Midori and his team proceeded to kill the escort and took Tanzō back to Kirigakure. Sometime later, Ran and the rest of the Kekkei Genkai Squad (minus Sumire) kidnapped Rin Nohara to make her the jinchūriki of Isobu and was later part of the team sent after Rin and Kakashi. After Kakashi accidentally killed Rin and fell unconscious, Ran was killed by a rampaging Obito not long after Midori and Jinrai were killed. Personality When she was alive, Ran was a captivating and playful individual who loved to fight. Her playful attitude extended to the battlefield where if she found a particularly strong individual, she would focus on fighting them just to toy with them. She was also a master of deception, being able to trick the entire Tatsumaki Clan that she didn't have a kekkei genkai and tricked people into doing tasks for her. Appearance Ran was a light-skinned young woman who possessed wavy aqua-green colored hair with two braids and red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple aqua shirt with no sleeves and a long neck. Her overall appearance has been described as "exotic" as with most of the members of her clan. Abilities Taijutsu Being a master of taijutsu and because of her training regimen, Ran's physical prowess and stamina were second to none in the Kekkei Genkai Squad, allowing her to use the Strong Fist fighting style. Her speed is fast enough that she seems to disappear to the untrained eye. She is also strong enough to destroy boulders and to toss a full grown man through a wall, all without enhancing her strength with chakra. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ran possessed skill in Fire and Water Release techniques, but was particularly skilled with her Boil Release kekkei genkai. With her kekkei genkai she could create a shroud of acidic mist that prevented her opponents from getting close to attack her, giving her an advantage against taijutsu and kenjutsu specialists. She could also create a corrosive mist over a wide area that could burn away almost anything it touches. Legacy Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Ran's hobby was visiting different hot springs. **Ran wished to fight anybody who was good in taijutsu. **Ran's favorite foods was anything spicy, while her least favorite was soba noodles. **Ran's favorite phrase was "" Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT